Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer molding method, a die structure, a transfer molding device, and an optical element.
Related Art
Conventionally, a transfer molding device heats and compresses a resin film using a transfer plate to transfer-mold fine recess and projection patterns onto the film, as is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-310286, for example.